The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant, botanically known as Salvia greggii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Icing Sugar’.
The new Salvia plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2004 of an unnamed selection of Salvia greggii, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Salvia greggii, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Salvia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Herefordshire, United Kingdom in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in Herefordshire, United Kingdom, since the spring of 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Salvia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.